


The Accidental Crush of Sansa Stark and the recurring annoyance that followed

by QueenofSongs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, College AU, F/M, Jealousy, Modern AU, Pining, Summer Camp, Teen Angst, Tension, accidental crush, accidental feelings, camp counselors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSongs/pseuds/QueenofSongs
Summary: Sansa Stark didn’t mean to like Jon Snow. He's annoying, broody, and has an impassive face. He's the exact opposite of what she wants in a guy.She leaves summer camp heartbroken and deciding to never see nor talk to Jon Snow ever again.But then the opportunity to make money over Winter Break presents itself and well Sansa just can't say no. A chance to see her camp friends and prove she's over Jon Snow.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

  
Sansa Stark didn’t mean to like Jon Snow. She really didn’t. It only happened because of a series of unfortunate events called Joy Tower Summer Camp came thrashing into her life.

She had worked there the previous summer and she _ had _ been excited about this summer. She was going to see her friends from last year again and finally meet the famed Jon Snow.

Sam had told her about him and he sounded like an awesome guy to become friends with. She imagined him to have short white-blond hair with blue eyes that almost looked violet. She kept picturing him to be a surfer with an outgoing personality and was always down for a good time.

What a rude awakening she was in for.

Jon walked in the building and Sansa cringed inwardly. 

He looked almost exactly like Waymar Royce. The boy who she had pined after for three and a half years. Jon was his twin as he was tall with dark brown hair with gray eyes. The only significant difference was that Jon had some scars over his left eye. 

All her unresolved feelings she thought had died towards Waymar, poured themselves onto Jon. 

She felt she was being pranked and kept closing her eyes, hoping he’d disappear. That he was just an illusion.

No such luck and then he made eye contact with her, breaking away from his hug with Sam and started to walk over towards her.

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. I’m making too much eye contact. _

Sansa then turned towards Jeyne and started talking with her about what fun things they were going to do this summer, hoping it would detract Jon from sitting beside her.

_ Sike! _

Jon sat in the chair beside her as she talked with Jeyne. Jeyne’s eyes widened and tried gesturing to Sansa that he was behind her. She already knew and tried to ignore his presence before he coughed loudly. She turned towards him and raising an eyebrow. He just smirked.

“You in the Winterfell Group?” 

“Huh?”

“The singing group at Winterfell University.”

“Oh… uh no. I’m much too shy and I couldn’t get on the group if I tried.” Sansa shrugged and Jeyne scoffed.

“Your friend seems to disagree, so you must be selling yourself short. You must be a very good singer,” Jon smirked as he got up from the table.

Jon sat at the table of the model looking girl counselors at dinner and all of them had heart eyes for him. Sansa tried to make eye contact with him but he ignored her.

In fact, he didn’t even talk to her the rest of pre-camp.

Sansa decided she would hate Jon Snow and have nothing to do with him for the rest of the summer.

Until their boss, Oberyn put them together on pool duty week three. 

Seven hells, he annoyed her. He made the lifeguards Arianne and Sarella blush like crazy, all the campers were obsessed with him, and he looked good with his shirt off. REALLY GOOD. Sansa made it a point to wear sunglasses with a super dark tint, so he wouldn’t be able to tell she was ogling him across the pool. She couldn’t wait until she could be on break and drive off camp to get herself a smoothie.

Sansa had smiled to herself as she got up from the chair, heading out of the pool when she heard Jon’s deep voice. “Where you headed off to?” 

Sansa turned around to see Jon looking somewhat interested. What did it matter to him where she went? They hadn’t talked since pre-camp. She could be civil and tell the truth or lie. She chose the middle ground.

“A place,” she smirked as she shrugged and continued walking.

“I know you’re going somewhere. Where?” Jon walked up beside her.

“You really want to know?”

“Yeah, some of us are going to Sandor’s Chicken Palace for lunch and we want you to come.”

“We?” Sansa narrowed her eyes and confusion played on Jon’s face.

“Yeah, Sam, Dickon, Harry, and I.”

“_ You _ want _ me _to come?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“You haven’t talked to me since the first day of pre-camp. I assumed you hated me…”

A look of concern played out on Jon’s face. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way, Sansa. I’ll try to do better.”

Warm, fuzzy feelings bubbled up in Sansa’s stomach as she saw the small smile form on Jon’s face.

_ I’m in danger. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while my fellow Jonsas!
> 
> This story was hard to revisit after re-examining what happened last summer. I didn’t know if I wanted to continue because what happened still hurts a bit even now as I’m writing this.  
But this story is only inspired by some parts of it. I love writing modern Jonsa and connecting with you all!:-) 
> 
> I also made some canonically older characters as young campers.
> 
> -Winterfell_Summer_Rose

"Sansa? If you could date any boy counselors here, who would you date?" Shireen, an adorable little camper asked as she walked all of them to canoeing. Sansa paused. Was her developing attraction that obvious? One of the golden staff rules was that there were to be no summer romances or if there was one, to be discreet to the point leadership didn't have any suspicions.

"She'd date Harry of course! Have you seen the way he looks at her?!" Beth giggled. "They would be like Ariel and...Philip!"

"Philip is Aurora's prince, Beth. Ariel's prince is Eric remember?" Alys shook her head at Beth. "I think Sansa would be happiest with Sam!" 

"Sam likes Gilly, he blushes every time he's around her," Osha spoke up and the girls around her nodded in agreement. 

"Sansa should go out with Dickon, he's so handsome!" Minisa sighed dreamily while Lyanna rolled her eyes.

"Can't you all see Sansa likes...." Lyanna began before Sansa interrupted her. "Girls, I appreciate you all comparing me to a Disney princess and wishing for my happiness. But I assure you, I don't feel that way toward anyone here."

Most of the girls seemed convinced by her little white lie and forgot about their question within seconds. All except for Lyanna. Lyanna stood behind while the other girls went down to the canoeing river. She tilted her head at Sansa in curiosity and Sansa took a deep breath.

"What is it Lyanna?"

"I saw you look at Jon at the pool yesterday."

"Lyanna, I had sunglasses on. I was looking at everyone in the pool." Sansa scoffed, hoping the defiant little camper would drop it. But Lyanna raised her chin with a sly smile on her face.

"Maybe that's true. But I saw you look at him a couple of times today at breakfast and you didn't have sunglasses then. You get a big smile on your face when he's around like the Disney princesses do."

_Perhaps I should tone it down a bit._

Sansa took a moment to collect herself and sighed. "Lyanna, Jon is my coworker and friend. I smile when I see all my coworkers..."

"It's different with Jon. That's the way my mom looked at my dad before he died." Lyanna sadly smiled and quickly ran off to join her fellow campers, while Sansa stood in silence.

* * *

"Girls, can I ask you something?" Sansa asked as she turned up the volume to skype her friends during break time. Margaery was in the process of making an anniversary gift for Theon, Dany was painting her nails so they could be ready for her date night with Daario, Missandei was painting a portrait for Grey, and Brienne was ordering a knife for Jaime's birthday.

"Sure, Sansa!" They all sang in unison.

"Am I being too obvious if one of my campers can tell who I am attracted to?" Sansa spoke quickly, hoping they missed it. But judging by how they were all looking at each other as if they were in the Brady Bunch credits, they did.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Missandei shouted.

"I bet it's Harry! Margaery surmised.

"I think it's Dickon. Did you see the pics Sansa posted that tagged him in? They'd be absolutely perfect together!" Dany sighed happily.

"Well, are you going to tell us who it is?" Brienne rose an eyebrow.

"It's the guy I told you all about that pissed me off a few weeks ago. We've patched things up and he's really...cool." Sansa blushed and saw their collective smiles.

"You never told us Mr. Broody's name, what is it?" Margaery inquired.

"His name is Jon, Jon Snow," Sansa responded, and immediately Dany spat out her drink. "Jon Snow?! You like him?!"

"Yeah. Do you know him Dany?" Sansa asked, confused out of her mind.

"He's my nephew," Dany responded and Margaery's eyes widened. "Dany, how on earth do you have a nephew the same age as you?" 

"Remember my older brother Rhaegar? Jon is his whoops kid after he had an affair while Elia was in a coma." Dany shrugged.

"Oh yeah! But you've never mentioned him before, why is that?" Missandei asked in curiosity. 

"I didn't know he existed until he came to live with Rhaegar and Elia four years ago. He's hasn't been around much because he was either going to school or working at camp." Dany answered and Brienne leaned forward. "Dany, what were you going to add about Jon earlier when Sansa mentioned that she liked him?" 

"He's a great guy...but Sansa, he has a girlfriend. Her name is Lysa Tully. He's been dating her for years. I am truly sorry, Sansa." Dany's face was full of sadness.

"Dany, don't be sorry! I'm glad you told me before I made a fool of myself. Now I can be more cognizant of my actions." Sansa put her hands in a heart shape and Dany laughed as she responded with heart hands back.

"But damn, I wish it were different. It would be so cool to have you as my sis...niece in law. Seven hells, that's so weird...."Dany began before all the girls cackled in unison.

Before long, Margaery narrowed her eyes. That typically meant she was vying for information. "Dany, give us the deets on Lysa."

"My brother and Elia think she's a _character,_" Dany grimaced.

"That sounds like how my grandmother would describe Mr. Baelish and Mr.Varys," Margaery hummed.

"Rhaenys tolerates her and Aegon can't stand to be in the same room as her. My experience made me want to slap her, honestly."

"What happened?" Brienne inquired and Dany sighed. "She made Daario feel uncomfortable because he's not from "here," whatever "here" is supposed to mean."

"_Oh. _She's one of those types of _people... _ew does that mean Jon is as well???" Missandei rose an eyebrow.

"No, not by a long shot. Jon is super passionate about social issues and has always been involved in some way or another. He and Lysa got into an argument after she made Daario feel uncomfortable. She ended up apologizing, though I didn't think it was truly genuine. I think it was only to show Jon that she was "improving." Dany shrugged, while Brienne, Margaery, and Missandei collectively sighed. Sansa bit the inside of her cheek. 

_Of course, he has a girlfriend. He's good looking and has a kind soul. Who was I kidding? Well, maybe I can try to be his friend at least. Yes. That's what I'll do and my feelings will go away. They have before and they will now._

After making her decision, Sansa spoke up.

"Well ladies, enough about me and my sad crush life. Tell me about all your individual plans with your guys!!!!!!"

* * *

"Sansa, you should go! I'm sure it'll be loads of fun!" Her co-counselor Mya exclaimed.

The leadership team decided last minute to have counselor late-night swim and Sansa internally debated if she really wanted to go. 

_If I am trying to friendzone my crush, shouldn't I try to limit the times I see him wet and shirtless?_

"I'm really tired, Mya. I just want to take a hot shower, it's been a really long day."

It wasn't necessarily a bad excuse. It _had _been a long day. It hadn't even been five minutes after Sansa ended her skype call with her friends when she heard Dickon radio for her help. Two of the girls got into a fight during canoeing and poor Beth cried the entire time after she fell backward in the river. The next skill area didn't fare well either after Minisa got bit by a brown recluse and had to go to the hospital. Then later in the day, the porch swing broke off at the merchandise store and Lyanna sprained her ankle. Sansa had gotten well acquainted with nurse Thoros. Because she worked so well with the little ones, she typically made calls throughout the week but never this _many _in one week. 

"That's _true _but Sansa, you've been such a trooper today. You _deserve _a break." Mya reasoned.

"You were there too, Mya. I wouldn't have survived today without you, honestly. In fact, why don't _you_ go tonight and I'll go tomorrow?" Sansa responded.

"Are you sure, Sansa?" 

"Absolutely."

"Aww thanks, Sansa." Mya smiled and hugged Sansa tight for a few seconds before going to her room in the cabin to get a bathing suit.

"Oh by the way Mya, I'd wear the blue one. Harry blushes a little when you wear it." Sansa looked at her nails while Mya's mouth slightly dropped.

"How did you _know_?! I thought I was hiding it well."

"You are! I'm the only one who can really tell because I'm a big sucker for enemies to lovers so I can tell by the little things."

"...Harry blushed a little when I wore it last?"

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure he was going to say something before one of his campers jumped in the pool with his stuffed kittens." Sansa and Mya began chuckling as they remembered the sweet little boy who wanted to prove cats weren't afraid of water.

"Well thank you for the heads up, Sansa." Mya began to leave before leaning back in the doorway. "Should I wear my braids up or down?"

"Do whatever makes you feel confident."

"I'm going to wear them down. Harry Hardyng, here I come." Mya sang as she left the cabin into the hall to go change.

* * *

"Sansa?" a soft whisper woke her up and she could see Mya's outline by the bed. Sansa rose up on her elbow and she could tell Mya wanted to talk out in the hall. She followed her out quietly and then sat against the wall.

"Mya, how was it?" Sansa rose an eyebrow and a deep blush appeared on Mya's brown skin. 

"It was wonderful. We_.._. we _kissed _under the water. It was _magical_." Mya sighed happily and Sansa's heart leaped with joy.

"Did anyone see you two?"

"Surprisingly and thankfully, no. Everyone was distracted by Sam and Gilly. He finally asked her out!"

"Sounds like a good night for everyone it seems." Sansa smiled and closed her eyes for just a moment before Mya spoke up.

"Do you like anyone Sansa?" Sansa opened her eyes to see Mya have an eyebrow raised.

"Erm... not really." Sansa lied and Mya scoffed as she began redoing her braids.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I saw you staring at your former pool duty partner a bit the other day. Is that why you switched?"

"For one, for some reason, I thought Jon was going tonight before I remembered he and Harry are co's this week. Two, it doesn't matter how I feel."

"Why doesn't it matter, Sansa?"

"Because he has a girlfriend." Sansa's voice cracked a little and Mya's face filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, Sansa." 

"It's okay."

"What's your game plan?"

"My game plan? I want to become his friend and try to friendzone him."

"Friendzone your crush, hmm. I've never heard of that before. How are you going to do it?"

"Ask him about his girlfriend, what he likes, try to steer from anything super personal, keep a healthy distance, and....I'll talk about guys I find attractive."

"Besides Jon, who else would you want to go on a date with at camp?"

"Not really." Sansa shrugged.

"Any guys back home?"

"Um sort of I guess? If you count teammates/friends Robb brings home during breaks. His is name is Pyp. He's really cool and kind." Sansa smiled.

"Ooh tell me more!" Mya rested her face on her hands as the girls did during storytime before bed.

"He's majoring in Civil Engineering. He plays left wing on the hockey team at White Harbor, he's pretty good. I wouldn't be surprised if he was drafted in the WHL. He's pretty funny and a movie buff."

"Why didn't you go on a date with him then?"

"I was scared after _everything_ that went down with Waymar, that I was a little hesitant to date."

"What did _happen _with Waymar?" Mya questioned.

"I made a fool out myself for him. I wore different clothes, dyed my hair black, and I even started going by my middle name to seem "cooler" to him. I..." Sansa shuddered. "I gave him_ special_ _favors _in the hopes, he just so he'd finally _see me. _One day, he texted me to meet up with him at his house and I went over thinking that he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend. I got there and the door was wide open. I thought it was a bit strange and I went in, worried if Waymar was okay when I heard noises coming from his bedroom. I opened the door and caught him having sex with my former best friend Myranda. I closed the door and ran down the stairs. Waymar and Myranda came down right before I left. Waymar forgot he texted me and tried to apologize while Myranda just smirked at me. I asked her '_How could you?' _and she said '_You're the biggest fool to ever think you had a shot with Waymar and I only became friends with you to get to him along with your money. Who would anyone ever want to date someone like you? You're a stupid and ugly little girl. Oh, you're crying now. How sad? No one's ever had the guts to tell you that? You're sasquatch with no curves or boobs." _

Sansa looked down at the crown, while hot tears streamed down her face. Mya gathered her in her arms as Sansa sobbed.

"You know what Myranda said about you isn't true right? You're beautiful on the inside and out. Hell, I wish I was as tall and skinny as you." Mya whispered while Sansa shook her head.

"Mya, you're beautiful." 

"So are you! Being tall sounds great, I don't like always having to crane my neck to look at Harry when we're bantering. The pool is probably one of the few kisses where he won't have to practically bend down to kiss me. Don't get me started on being curvy and having to find jeans that don't feel like they're not suffocating my thighs and butt while having a huge awkward gap in the back." Mya ranted. "Don't be hard on yourself, Sansa. You're amazing, you need to believe that. The girls love you, I love you, your other friends and family love you, and everyone at camp does. You need to love yourself."

"Thank you, Mya. You're right, I do need to work on loving myself." Sansa smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Mya high fived her and then they heard the door open from Mya's room to see Beth's face full of tears. 

"What's wrong Beth? Did you have a nightmare?" Mya asked, her voice full of concern.

"No, I..." Beth's lip wobbled. "Miss Mya, I woke up and I realized I don't have any more underwear for the rest of the week."

"How many did you bring Beth?" Sansa asked as Beth sat down in between her and Mya.

"My brother packed me six."

_Only six for Sunday through Friday? I'd pack at least twelve or fourteen... Wait! It's only Tuesday?!_

_ "_But it's only Tuesday Beth, how did you go through six?" Mya's eyes widened.

"I... I peed myself a bit on Sunday when I was waiting for the bathroom after I took my shower, so I had to change. Monday, I got my unicorn undies wet from the shower after I dropped them. I asked Lyanna to get some out of my bag. Today, after I fell in the water I got scared I was going to get leeches so I changed into my last pair. I just keep getting bad luck!" Beth started to tear up and an idea popped up in Sansa's mind.

"Beth, are all your dirty clothes in a bag?" Sansa asked. 

Beth nodded and Sansa sighed in relief.

"Okay, I'm going to wash all of your dirty clothes in the washer and you'll have your five pairs clean again."

"Won't people judge me for re-wearing the same undies again?"

"No, it's none of their business and besides sometimes I wear the same undies when I don't take a shower for a day if I didn't sweat." Sansa shrugged.

"Same." Mya agreed and Beth looked at the both of them in amazement.

"Thank you so much, Miss Sansa and Miss Mya!" Beth hugged them both and went back into Mya's room.

"What. A. Night," Mya exclaimed and Sansa couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"Drinking coffee right before lunch?" Jon asked as Sansa filled her coffee mug. 

"Yep. I'm exhausted,I had to wash one of my girls' clothes because she didn't pack enough underwear. She was upset and it broke my heart. Yesterday just wasn't her day."

"Beth right? She's a sweetheart." Jon smiled before he took a sip of his tea.

"She definitely is." Sansa nodded in agreement.

"Is she your favorite this week?"

"We as counselors aren't _supposed_ to have favorites." Sansa attempted to be stern as Jon rose an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. Sansa began laughing so hard that her nose snorted and coffee spilled down her nose. 

She grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her nose, refusing to make eye contact with him. 

_Seven hells, why must I embarrass myself in front of hot guys??? Why can't my laugh be sweet and adorable???_

"I like your laugh, it's cute. You should do it more often." Jon's deep voice broke into her reverie and she lifted her eyes to see a small grin on his face.

"You should make more dramatic faces and jokes then," Sansa smiled back and Jon laughed a little.

"Noted." Jon nodded and then his eyebrows knitted together. "I just realized you didn't go to last night's late-night."

"Nope, besides doing Beth's laundry, I took a hot shower and talked to Mya out in the hall for a bit."

"Oh, _Mya_? Harry had heart eyes when he came back to the cabin last night. About damn time something happened."

"Mr. Jon? Did you just curse on campgrounds?" Sansa dramatically exclaimed and Jon chuckled as he shook his head.

"I sure did, Miss Sansa. Am I going to lose points now?"

"You have two warnings and then I have to tell Davos that he needs to call your parents."

"Thank you so much for the second chance, Miss Sansa." 

"You're welcome, Jon. Make sure to be good from now on." Sansa laughed. 

"I'll do my best," A smirk played on Jon'sface while Sansa prayed her cheeks weren't getting warm as she smiled back before retreating to the couch.

_I hope I didn't walk too fast over here._

She looked down at her phone and opened her Spotify to listen to music to distract for the rest of her break as she prayed she'd soon hear Jon's footsteps go down the stairs. She scrolled and finally found one of her favorite songs. Her right ring finger hit the button on the right earbud and Paul Jason Klein's voice began echoing the thoughts running around in her mind.

"_I don't know when this tornado hit_  
_ You're from the east coast, so let's both call it_  
_ A hurricane_  
_ A hurricane_  
_ Pacin' through the, the back of my mind_  
_ Maybe you've been a storm all this time_  
_ A hurricane_  
_ A hurricane." _

"You have a _beautiful_ voice, Sans," Jon uttered behind the couch, startling her a little bit

_Shit. Why did I have to sing along out loud? Why is he even still here?_

"You scared me," Sansa looked down at her phone in hopes to make her flaming red blush less obvious and paused the song. 

"I'm sorry. I uh... I was about to leave and then I heard you singing one of my favorite songs by my favorite band." Jon shrugged as he sat on the couch beside her.

"You like LANY?"

"A bit shocking isn't it?"

"I mean...yeah. I thought you'd be more into rock and alternative."

"I do love rock and alternative very much, so you aren't wrong there." Jon scooted a little closer and faced her. "I love LANY because it was the first concert I went to and the song _Hericane_ was my mom's favorite too." Jon sadly smiled as he broke eye contact and looked at the ground. "She loved it because it reminded her and my dad's messy relationship." Jon began cracking his knuckles.

"Uh... he was married to my stepmom when he met my mom. He was a professor and she was his GSA. My dad was really stressed out because after my brother Aegon was born, Elia fell into a coma because the birth went terribly wrong. Things were pretty grim and my dad was convinced he was going to become a widow. Then out of nowhere, my mom just plopped into his life after a bad breakup made her transfer to his university. My mom liked him but kept him at distance for a good while. But then one day the doctors told my dad sooner or later that he'd have to make a decision to keep Elia going or not. So my dad irrationally went to my mom's apartment and well...they gave in. A couple of days later, Elia woke up. You'd think that would surely stop any further escapades. It didn't. As Elia was getting therapy on how to talk and move again, my mom and dad continued their affair. It went on for several months." Jon swallowed.

"Things changed when Elia was assigned Dr. Dayne as her physical therapist. He was Elia's old flame before she met my dad. My dad began getting jealous ironically enough after noticing all the attention she was getting from him. He ended things with my mom after he realized how much he still loved Elia and my mom left Kings' Landing with a hurt heart and conscience. Elia suspected something going on in my dad's soul. So she did was she does best and confronted him. He admitted to the affair and said he wanted to get couples counseling because he loved her. Elia, the most honorable woman with a forgiving spirit, forgave him and they rebuilt their marriage to something even stronger than it had been before. Meanwhile, my mom was pregnant with me. She didn't tell him about me until she...." Jon took a deep breath. "Until she got ovarian cancer. On her side, I didn't have any family. It was me and her for fifteen years. Then she died and I moved to live with my dad and stepmom. I was sure Elia was going to hate me because I was the living proof her husband wasn't faithful. But she proved me wrong. She embraced me with open arms and made me feel at home. She's the best stepmom I could ask for." Jon's gray eye were a little misty. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry for practically word vomiting all over you." Jon laughed sadly.   
  
Sansa then reached over to grab his hand.  
“Don’t apologize, it’s good to get things off of your chest. It releases tension and stress from your body. I word vomit all the time....”

Jon looked at her with a half smile on his face as he shook his head. “Trust me, you don’t. I know a _woman _who does it all the time... You speak and serve with grace, elegance, and patience. You’re also really easy to talk to.”   
  
Jon broke into a full smile and Sansa couldn’t help but return it.

“I was thinking the same thing. I’m glad we’re friends now.” Sansa quickly looked sneakily at the ground as she felt her cheeks beat up.

_I wish I had a disguise or a cloak of invisibility like a superhero._  
  
“Are you coming to late night tonight?” Jon asked.

“Are you?” Sansa rose an eyebrow at him. It was karaoke/lip-syncing night and Jon didn’t strike her as the type to enjoy that activity but rather enjoy fellowship with fellow counselors and support staff.

“I might bring a book.” Jon smiles and Sansa laughed.

“I might come. I’m not sure though. Mya might need my help or something.” Sansa shrugged and Jon stared at her for a moment. His soft gray eyes softened.   
  


“I hope you come tonight.” He nodded and then gathered his stuff to leave while Sansa placed her face in her arms.

_Stupid butterflies. You can’t go away even when I’m trying to attempt to be his friend. What the hell am I doing????_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!
> 
> How you doin'? *I LOVE WENDY WILLIAMS, one of my favorite guilty pleasure TV shows besides Shark Tank*
> 
> I wrote this story loosely based on something that happened to me this recent summer. I made my secret hopes that won't come to be in real life through our beloved Jonsa. Plus I like writing Jonsa in modern time, it's so much fun!
> 
> Random facts about me and I'd love to hear back from y'all:
> 
> 1\. I love writing and I've been wanting to write for Episode (great app, HIGHLY recommend!) I just am overwhelmed by the overall process, so if someone has done it-I would greatly appreciate advice!
> 
> 2\. My other favorite ships are: Bonnie and Jeremy from the Vampire Diaries /// Katniss and Peeta /// Ariel and Eric (SO EXCITED about the live-action movie :-D ) /// Jake and Jenna from Awkward. season 1 & 2 /// Chuck and Blair (yes I know they're kinda trash but they're my trash) /// Artemis and Nightwing from Young Justice (great chemistry!)  
/// Olivia and Asher from All American ///
> 
> 3\. I actually like Amy more than Jo even though I want to be an author one day 
> 
> P.S. I'm on Wattpad posting OG stories and poems at Princess of Songs if you want to check that out!
> 
> Jonsa fam,
> 
> You're the best!  
-Winterfellsummerose17


End file.
